peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-01 ; Comments *L304 contains the first 12 minutes of the programme after 30 minutes of Andy Kershaw (who, at the very beginning of the file has a Peel-esque moment in which the CD he chose refuses to play). *JP reveals a vendetta against Dr. John and then quashes it by playing one of his records. Sessions *Pitchshifter, #2. Recorded 1993-03-30. No known commercial release. *Voodoo Queens, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1993-01-10. Available on Peel Sessions - Touch No Dirt, See No Dirt, Eat No Dirt)' (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting File a begins *''Handover from Andy Kershaw, who chats briefly with Peel about the TT Races'' *Swirlies: Jeremy Parker (LP - Blonder Tongue Audio Baton) Taang! *Cornell Campbell: Shotgun Wedding (v/a album - Save The Last Dance For Me (18 Fab Fifties And Swinging Sixties Reggae Classics)) Trojan CDTRL 317 *Sloan: Pillow Fight (v/a 7" - Never Mind The Molluscs) Sub Pop File a ends File b begins *L443b *Pitchshifter: (A Higher Form Of) Killing (session) *Credit To The Nation: Call It What You Want (7") Rugga Bugga DUMP 013 *Voodoo Queens: Kenuwee Head (Dude Idol) (session) *©: He Was (v/a album - Volume Six) Volume 6VCD6 *11:30 news cut out *Fall: A Past Gone Mad (album - The Infotainment Scan) Permanent PERMLP12 *Xeper: Carcares Es Novum (v/a album - Black Dog Productions Bytes) Warp WAPLP8 *Alluring Strange: Prison Love (v/a album - Love Is My Only Crime) Veracity IRS CD 986.96 *Eric's Trip: Happens All the Time (EP - Peter) Murderecords MURCD 002 *Senser: Eject (12") Ultimate TOPP016T *L437b *Voodoo Queens: Princess Of The Voodoo Beat (session) *'1991 Festive Fifty #18 'Babes In Toyland: Handsome And Gretel (7") Insipid Vinyl IV-01 *Eggs: Hippy Purple (album - Bruiser) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 76 *High On Love: In My World (San Fran Vibe) (12" - In My World) Profile PROFT 394 *Pitchshifter: Diable (Wayco Survival Mix) (session) *Trumans Water: Top Of Morning (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *S Bicknell: Track 4 (12" - The Quest EP) Cosmic COS 001 *Suture: Falling (7" - Suture) Decomposition DE1 *12:30 news cut out *Dis: Explosions (album - Small Fry Sessions 1 & 2) Twelve Inch TIN 006 *L432b *Werefrogs: Lighthouse (album - Swing) Ultimate TOPPLP 003 *Boots: In The Pocket (v/a album - Gettin' It Off - Westbound Funk) Westbound SEWD 061 *Pitchshifter: Deconstruction (Reconstruction) (session) *Razorblade Smile: Red Sleeping Beauty (mini-album - Fastest Wide-Eyed Implement) Sugarfrost FROSTY 6 *Psilocybin: Rip Off (12" - Sub-Level 6 EP) Delirium Del 003-93 *God is My Co-Pilot: Poke (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *Voodoo Queens: Super Model Superficial (session) *Simba Wanyika: Mwongele (album - Pepea) Kameleon KMLN CD 01 *Herzfeld: Two Mothers (7") Duophonic Super 45s DS45-07 *Polvo: Action Vs. Vibe (album - Today’s Active Lifestyles) Touch And Go TG114 *L403 *''Chat about 1993 Sony Radio Academy Award Ceremony'' *Fly By Wire: 'Alkaline 3dh (12")' (Magnetic North) *Braddy's Sex: Bad Party () Company X *1.30 news cut out *Sebadoh: Telecosmic Alchemy (album - Bubble & Scrape) Domino WIGLP 4 File b ends File c begins :(JP: 'They were all there under the same roof and at the same time, and I disliked him so profoundly that I swore a spiteful little oath to myself that I would never play another one of his records as long as I lived – he was truly hateful at times. I am sure he’s mellowed since then. I mention all of this as I am now going to break this twenty year oath and play one of his records.') *Dr. John & Ronnie Barron: 'My Key Don't Fit (Compilation CD-Gumbo Stew)' (Ace) *Voodoo Queens: 'Summer Sun' (Peel Session) *FSK: 'Das Habe Ich Falsch Gemacht (Compilation CD-Love is My Only Crime)' (Veracity) *NuW Idol: 'Exorcism (12")' (NuW Communications) JP erroneously attributes this to Mister Mo, probably as it is described as Ancient galactic music decoded and restored for 4th Dimension by mister Mo on the sleeve/label. *Jacob's Mouse: 'Zigzag (LP-I'm Scared)' (Wiiija) John is not sure if he's played the right track. :(JP: 'I once made the mistake, it must have been about 15 or 20 years ago, of saying in the course of a programme that I was very tired, and I got a stroppy letter from someone saying, "You're not paid the huge sums of money that you're paid in order to be tired!," and I've sort of taken that to heart ever since. I've been reluctant to say, well I am tired, but this weekend has been a very testing and curious week, and I have been a little fatigued, but I hope this hasn't inhibited your enjoyment of the programme.') *Rollerskate Skinny: 'Bow Hitchhiker (10" EP-Trophy)' (Placebo) *''JP finishes 30 seconds early and hands over to Lynn Parsons'' File c ends File ;Name *a) L304b *b) 1993-05-01 Peel Show L403 L432 L437 L443 *c) 1993-05-01 JP L286 ;Length *a) 00:12:17 (from 00:29:44 till end of file) *b) 02:16:13 *c) 00:26:44 ;Other *a) File created from L304 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by Bill. *b) File created from L403 L432 L437 and L443 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. *c) File created from L286 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes